Belajar Biologi?
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Semua berawal dari belajar biologi. Apakah yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?   NaruHina slight SasuSaku. soft lemon.


**Belajar Biologi?**

**By DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku.**

**.**

**.**

''Pada manusia reproduksi terjdi secara seksual. Alat reproduksi manusia berupa alat kelamin pada laki-laki dan alat kelamin pada perempuan...bla..bla...bla...'' terang seorang guru bernama Kakashi degan ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya ia terpaksa menerangkan materi Sistem Reproduksi Manusia, betapa tidak murid-muridnya yang biasanya malas dalam pelajaran biologi yang kebanyakan harus menghafal nama latin dari tingkat tertinggi kingdom hingga spesies. Kini malah penuh antusias mendengarkan penjelasannya. Materi Sistem Reproduksi seperti menyihir seluruh kelas untuk setia mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik terlihat beberapa kali menguap bosan atas penjelasan gurunya. Naruto-nama siswa itu kurang suka dengan pelajaran biologi, bukan cuma biologi tapi semua program IPA. Huff...semua ini gara-gara semua temannya memilih kelas IPA jadi ia terpaksa ngikut. Gengsi dong kalau ia masuk kelas IPS. Uzumaki Naruto gitu loc, ya meskipun kapasitas otaknya standar.

''Sampai disini pelajaran kita. Untuk tugas di rumah, kalian harus menjelaskan mengenai materi tadi secara terperinci dan besok dipresentasikan, untuk kelompoknya seperti kemarin.'' jelas sang guru sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

''Woe...kita kelompoknya di rumah Hinata aja ya?'' ajak Tenten kepada lima sahabatnya. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto.

''Uhh...bilang aja pengen caper ma kak Neji.'' cicir Ino disambut cekikikan yang lain minus Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatap mereka bosan.  
Bukan rahasia lagi kalau gadis bercepol dua itu menaruh perhatian lebih kepada kakak kandung Hinata sekaligus kakak kelas mereka, Hyuuga Neji.

''Jangan lupa nanti sore jam 4 di rumahnya Hinata!'' seru Sakura saat mereka berpisah di pintu gerbang sekolah.  
''Ya!'' jawab yang lain.

-0o0-

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 2.30 saat Naruto sampai di rumhnya. Dengan segera ia melempar tas dan beringsut ke tempat tidur. Ia butuh istirahat sebelum otaknya kembali mendidih di rumah Hinata nanti.

''NARUTOO...!'' sebuah teriakan langsung menggema di rumah itu. Sosok pemuda perambut pirang kembali menggeliat nikmat dalam tidurnya. Ia tak rela mimpi indahnya kembali terusik.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu kamar Naruto setelah dibuka kasar oleh wanita paru baya yang tak lain adalah ibu makhluk pirang yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Tak ada kata lembut ketika wanita paru baya itu menyingkirkan dengan paksa selimut anaknya.  
''Sampai kapan kamu akan tidur, Naruto. Sudah jam 5 sore, ayo bangun anak nakal.'' teriak sang ibu yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi anak semata wayangnya ini.

''Nggh...'' Naruto kembali menggeliat, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

'Jangan lupa nanti jam 4 sore di rumah Hinata.'

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan sang ibu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

10 menit Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaiannya dan beberapa buku yang memang perlu dibawa.

''Ibu aku pergi, ada tugas kelompok di rumahnya Hinata!'' serunya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore ketika Naruto berdiri di depan pintu mansion Hyuuga.  
Huff! Ia sudah siap menerima bom atom atas keterlambatannya.

Belum sempat Naruto memencet bel kediaman Hyuuga, pintu mansion itu sudah terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis berambut indigo.

''Hinata, maaf aku terlambat.'' ungkap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya, yang tanpa sadar semakin membuat pipi gadis di depannya merona.

''Na-na...ru...to..'' hanya itu kata yang sanggup Hinata lontarkan, entah kenapa kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan seakan tercekap di tenggorokan.

''Ok...ayo kita belajar kelompok!'' semangat Naruto langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, tapi kenapa sepi. ''Hinata, yang lain ke mana kok sepi? Padahal aku kan cuma terlambat sedikit.'' ungkapnya kemudian.

Helo Naruto, kau sudah terlambat hampir 2 jam dan kau bilang cuma terlambat sedikit.

''Ano...naru-to...itu...mereka udah pulang.'' ungkap Hinata, mukanya benar-benar merah ketika Naruto memandang lekat ke arahnya.

''Hah...kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi Hinata-chan, tahu gini aku pulang dari tadi.'' sesalnya.

''Ano...tadi Sakura-chan bi-bilang naruto-kun yang prensentasi besok.'' jelas Hinata gugup.

Naruto meminang-minang, menimbang-nimbang setiap kata yang diucapkan Hinata. ''APA AKUU...?'' teriaknya kemudian.  
Hinata sontak menutup telingannya atas teriakan Naruto.

''Maaf Hinata-chan, tapi kenapa harus aku? Biasanya kan Sakura-chan.'' tanya Naruto.

''I-itu karena Sakura-chan lagi sariawan, jadi katanya Naruto-kun yang menggantikannya karena nggak ikut diskusi.'' jelas Hinata lagi.

''Itukan salahnya Teme suka ciumin bibir Sakura-chan, tapi kenapa aku yang dapat getahnya.'' kesal Naruto. Ia tak sadar Hinata tengah merona mendengar penuturannya tentang Sasuke yang suka ciuman dengan pacarnya, Sakura. ''Haah...ditambah lagi aku nggak ngerti sama materi itu.'' ungkap Naruto semakin prustasi.

''Naruto-kun.''

Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis Hyuuga itu. ''Ada apa, Hinata-chan?'' tanyanya kemudian.

''I-tu...ano...tadi Sakura-chan bilang aku suruh bantuin Naruto-kun buat memahami materinya.'' ungkap Hinata malu kucing.

''Ok...kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Hinata-chan.'' girang Naruto.

Naruto menatap bosan layar komputer di depannya. Sekarang ia tengah berada di kamar gadis Hyuuga itu, mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap penjelasan Hinata. Meskipun jujur tak ada sedikitpun materi sistem reproduksi yang menyangkut di otaknya, malah ia membahayangkan gambar vagina di layar komputer.

Sekilas ia melirik Hinata. Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana melihat buah dada Hinata yang sedikit terlilat dari dari atas karena gadis itu hanya memakai tanktop ketat dan...aduh Naruto memandangi gunungan ditengah selangkangan Hinata. Gadis itu memakai hotpants ketat juga sehingga lekuk tubuhnya begitu terlihat.

Hah...Naruto sering mengejek Sasuke pervert karena sering membayangan keindahan tubuh gadisnya Sakura, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah ikut pervert seperti Sasuke. Semua ini sungguh membuat Naruto gila.

''Naruto-kun kenapa?'' tanya Hinata menatap lekat pemuda pirang itu.

Keputusan Naruto salah ketika ia menatap wajah cantik itu, sebuah bibir merah menggoda tepat berada tak jauh dari wajahnya. Bibir itu, ingin Naruto melumatnya. Menikmati setiap kekenyalan, Naruto jamin bibir itu belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya, ingin segera melumat bibir indah itu.  
Sontak Hinata terkejut atas ulah Naruto. Wajahnya kini memerah, degup jantungnyapun tak menentu. Ia tak menolak ketika Naruto melumat bibirnya karena ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kaki Hinata seakan lumpuh seketika. Tak pernah ia berani membayangkan Naruto menciumnya, pemuda yang sejak SMP diam-diam ia cintai.

Naruto tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang, perlahan tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya ia menggendong gadis itu ke ranjang. Ciuman pun terus berlanjut dengan panas, apalagi dirasakan Naruto gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya meminta Naruto untuk memberi hisapan.  
Tangan kiri Naruto akhirnya bergerak menyingkap tanktop Hinata juga bra yang dipakai gadis itu.

Wajah Hinata merona merah seperti habis direbus ketika tangan jail itu meremas-meremas buah dadanya, sesekali menyentil puting merah mudanya.  
Ahh...kenapa ini begitu nikmat hanya itulah yang dirasakan Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, ia tak sabar melahap buah kenyal itu. Diremas aja sudah membuat getaran-getaran listrik dalam tubuhnya, apalagi kalau ia melahap bahkan menggigit buah kenyal itu. Sungguh membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, menggelitik puncak buah keyal itu. Ia tersenyum senang Hinata menggeliat di bawahnya. Seakan belum makan 2 hari 2 malam, pemuda itu melahap dengan tak sabaran buah kenyal itu. Inikah yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika ia menikmati buah kenyal Sakura, sungguh menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan dari pada ia makan ramen kesukaannya.

Naruto merasakan bagian bawah perutnya terasa sesak, mengganggu aktifitasnya saja.  
Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tubuh Hinata melepas celana panjangnya.

Hah...begini lebih enak.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya ketika merasakan kenikmatan itu berhenti.  
Ia tersentak kaget melihat adik Naruto tegak di depan wajahnya. Wajahnya sungguh sangat merah.

''Hinata tolong ini.'' pemuda pirang ia tersenyum dan langsung memasukkan adik kesayangannya dalam mulut hangat Hinata.

Hinata berusaha berontak ketika adik Naruto menyeruak dalam mulutnya, tapi sia-sia karena pemuda pirang itu menduduki tubuhnya dan menahan tanggannya di atas kepala. Hinta ingin menjerit, tapi yang keluar hanya seperti desahan-desahan karena adik Naruto menguasai mulutnya. Apalagi ketika Naruto sedikit menungging untuk mengeluarkan masukan miliknya dalam mulut Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tak menyukai ini, ia jijik ketika adik Naruto memenuhi mulutnya. Mulut bukan tempat yang seharusnya karena Tuhan menciptakan mulut untuk makan dan berucap bukan dimasuki benda itu. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, Tuhan menciptakan tempat lain untuk dimasukinya dan itu bukan mulut.

Jangan salahkan jika Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa Naruto menginjak harga dirinya.

Lain dengan Hinata, pemuda pirang itu masih asik dengan aksinya bergerak naik turun.  
Tak lama ia melepas adiknya dari mulut Hinata, dan saat itu juga ia melihat gadis Hyuuga itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Air mata itu membuat Naruto tersentak kaget, bukannya tadi Hinata menikmati aksinya tapi sekarang, sekarang gadis Hyuuga itu meneteskan air mata.

Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengannya, ia serba salah.

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu, hanya suara dentingan jam yang menguasai indra pendengaran mereka.  
Diam. Hanya itulah yang dilakukan dua insan itu.

Hinata merapikan pakaiannya yang tersibak, perlahan ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menjejakkan kaku jenjangnya.  
''Naruto-kun...kita harus menyelesaikan materi untuk besok.'' lirih Hinata. Ia ingin menghilangkan suasana canggung yang menyiksanya ini.

Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati komputernya yang sedari tadi masih menyala, mouse didekatnya masih setia berkedip-kedip menampakkan cahaya warna-warni.

Sang pemuda bergegas ikut turun dari ranjang, tangannya menggapa celana miliknya untuk segera ia kenakan dan bergegas duduk di tempatnya.  
Naruto melirik sekilas Hinata, gadis itu sudah bersikap seperti biasa.

''Hinata-chan maafkan aku.'' sesalnya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menoleh. Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati senyum di wajah ayu itu. Dan semua itu sungguh menyiksa batin Naruto.  
Ia sangat menyesal lepas kendali seperti tadi. Entah kenapa hatinya seakan perih melihat gadis itu menangis.

''Ano...Naruto-kun, sebaiknya Naruto-kun segera mempelajarinya soalnya hari semakin malam.'' ungkap Hinata. Pipinya yang pucat itu kembali merona merah.

Naruto melirik jam dinding di kamar itu, benar kata Hinata jam sudh menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan ia tak mau mendapat bogem mentah dari Neji karena malam-malam begini ia masih dikediaman Hyuga, ditambah lagi ia sekarang di kamar adik kesayangannya. Bisa bahaya nanti.

''Yosh, Naruto semangat kamu pasti bisa!'' seru Naruto semangat.

-o0o-  
''Demikianlah presentasi dari saya, atas waktunya saya ucapkan terima kasih.'' seru Naruto menutup presentasinya mengenai sistem reproduksi pada manusia.

Seluruh kelaspun bertepuk tangan ria, semua tak menyangka seorang Naruto bisa sehebat itu menjelaskan dengan teperinci dan menarik. Seulas senyum muncul dari setiap anggota kelompoknya, mereka yakin semester terakhir ini mereka akan mendapat nilai memuaskan dalam kolom rapot dibagian praktek biologi.

Senyum Naruto mengembang, ia tak rugi belajar semalam suntuk demi presentasi ini.

Pandangannya mencari sosok gadis yang dengan senang hati dan penuh kesabaran mengajarinya.

Mata safirnya akhirnya bertemu dengan lavender.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Hinata tak lupa dengan senyum khas rubahnya, tentu saja membuat gadis Hyuuga itu merona dengan senyum malu-malu.

''Terima kasih, Hinata.''

**TAMAT dan SELESAI !**

Gimana?

Rada aneh ya? Maklumlah bunga baru pertama ini bikin fic NaruHina.

Huft….sulit banget dah bikin karakter Hinata kaya aslinya di anime. Dan itu bikin Bunga gak berani bikin adegan lemon yang hot kaya fic lemon Bunga yang lain.

Moga gak ngecewain ya fic Bunga ini.

Kritik dan saran selalu Bunga tunggu!

Akhir kata terima kasih dan bila gak keberatan tinggalin jejak ya. Hehehe

**RIVIEW  
**


End file.
